Uma missao inesquecivel
by Sayurii Chan
Summary: uma missao aborrecida... duas pessoas... uma chuva... uma tenda... uma toalha...Hentai [NaruHina]
1. O começo

_**bem... aqui tou eu pa mais uma fic toda marada... esta é hentai!!! looool**_

_**para toda a gent, é uma hentai experimental... nao sei se esta boa ou nao... muitos já leram!**_

_**a maioria gostou, e quer que eu faça mais... mas para voces, que sao os meus juris eleitos, quero saber de quem faz fics "todos os dias" (expressao) a vossa opiniao.**_

_**onegaii, nao sejam mauzinhus ta? **_

_**p.s. a parte hentai começa no 3º capitulo... **_

_**n.n boa leitura n.n**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_Italico_- pensamento das personagens

Traço + Frase- fala das personagens (axu que ja tinham reparado ne ?)

() - pensamento da autora

**1º Capitulo - O começo **

Era uma manhã limpa em Konoha, e sentia-se o ar repleto de sons e cheiros já conhecidos a Naruto. Mas este, continuava na cama , com o seu chapeu de dormir e com os seus lencois puxados para trás como se tivesse passado uma noite cheia de sonhos "turbulentos"...

Naruto já nao era o rapaz de 12 anos em que os seus pensamentos limitavam-se a Ramen e missoes que o permitiam tornar mais forte. Claro nessa altura o seu unico objectivo era se tornar o próximo Hokage da vila. Até o seu melhor amigo Uchiha Sasuke ter se juntado ao inimigo-mor do mundo dos ninjas. Orochimaru. Mas a sua derrota tinha sido acentuada no dia em que Sasuke tinha...

Naruto: - Ei ei ei!!!! isso é outra historia!!! faz favor de nao divulgar nada!!!

Sasuke: - Sim, esse baka tem razao...

Naruto: - Quem é o baka? Ò.Ó

VOLTANDO ao Naruto que dormia, e ao seu crescimento mental e fisico... Ele agora tinha 19 anos, e claro, como todo o rapaz nesta idade, os seus pensamentos eram muitas vezes distraídos por algumas kunoichis que passavam por ele...

Era um loiro atraente, loiro e bonitao, pronto pa dar tudo o que tem de si. Mas quem olhasse para ele a dormir, dava a impressao da sua fragilidade, como nao se houvesse amanha. E era isso que atraía tanto a Hinata.

Passeando pelas ruas da vila da folha, Hinata fazia a sua ronda habitual à procura do sitio certo para tomar o pequeno almoço. Passa pelo Ichiraku e relembra-se do loiro. Este pensamento a deixa corada e sorridente.

Ela também tinha crescido. Com a mesma idade de naruto, tinha o mesmo ar angelical mas o seu corpo mostrava-se a de uma kunoichi experiente e bonita.

Ela reparou num dos cafés mais falados de Konoha e entrando, viu Kiba tomando o pequeno almoço e Akamaru, junto dele, bebendo o seu leite.

- Bom dia Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun!

- Bom dia Hinata! Pequeno almoço?

Hinata acentiu e convidada por Kiba, sentou-se ao seu lado, pedindo ao empregado um pequeno-almoço especial da casa.

Mais tarde, Naruto acordou finalmente. Levantou-se da sua cama, ainda com os olhos fechados e foi para a casa de banho. Quando entrou na banheira, ouve a campainha a tocar.

- Kso, acabei de entrar aqui! Seja quem for, volte mais tarde!!! - mas a campainha era mais irritante e teimosa que ele. - Está bem! Estou a ir!!!

Naruto coloca uma toalha à volta da cintura e a pingar dirige-se à porta.

- Já não se pode tomar banho nesta vil... Hinata! - Naruto surpreendeu-se por ver a descente Hyuuga, cabelos azuis, olhos cor de perola e fato de treino, à porta da sua casa. - O que estas a fazer aqui?

Hinata corou muito. Olhou para ele, para o pescoço forte, para o peito musculado, os abdominais trabalhados e firmes. hinata estava chocada. Mas aquela visao de naruto, era quase impossivel nao ficar a olhar para ele. Deu-se a si propria a fictar o corpo de Naruto quando ele disse:

- Hinata esta tudo bem? - e nesse momento, Hinata nao resistiu e desmaiou à porta dele.

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Na orla da floresta, dois chunnins treinavam. Sasuke atacava, Sakura defendia. Mesmo com as insinuaçoes dele, de que ela tinha de melhorar, Sakura tinha o seu nível de kunoichi muito elevado. sendo tuturada por Tsunade, nao admirava que algumas das tecnicas que ela fazia lembravam, muito a hokage. Os murros K.O. que efectuava começava a assustar Sasuke, mas ele nao mostrava nenhum sinal de cansaço.

- Iiiiiiááááá´!!!!!!!! - outro murro certeiro, vindo de Sakura, memso na arvore onde Sasuke estava. A árvore cai, juntamente com o shinobi, mas este chegou ao chao em pé. Logo de seguida subiu noutra arvore.

Ele olha para a clareira. Ela desapareceu? Procura-a com o seu sharingan, até lhe vir o cheiro de slores de cerejeira ao nariz.

- Estas a ficar um pouco lento Sasuke - ela estava mesmo atras dele. ela sabia que nao estava ficar lento, apenas tinha baixado a guarda por um pouco. Sasuke percebu que tinha de ser um pouco mais serio com ela.

- Conseguiste surpreender-me Sakura - Sasuke virou-se lentamente para ela. - A serio - ficou cara-a-cara com Saskura e esta corou. Olharam-se durante muito tempo até que ela esboço ou pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos. Estou cansado e preciso comer qualquer coisa. - _Podias-me comer a mim _, pensou Sakura. Mas deixou estes pensamentos para si e assentiu coma cabeça. Desceram juntos da arvore e dirigiram-se à vila.

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Hinata acordou minutos depois com naruto a sussurar-lhe docemente ao ouvido pra ela acordar. Hinata abriu os olhos e notou que estava deitada no sofa dele e com ele proprio sentado ao lado dele, inclinado perto da cara dela. Ela ficou a olhar para os olhos azuis simpaticos dele e par a boca tipicamente masculina transformar-se num sorriso de alivio.

- Finalmente acordaste. desculpa devia estar vestido mas apanhaste-me numa má altura - Hinata olhou para o corpo dele. Estava vestido.

- Me desculpe Naruto-kun... Ainda nao tomei o pequeno almoço... - mentiu Hinata. Nao lhe tinha declarado a sua paixao ainda a Naruto. Por isso nao lhe ia contar a verdadeira razao porque tinha desmaiado.

- Mas afinal, porque vieste?

- Hum, Tsunade-sama chamou por ti. Quer-te no escritorio dela agora... Mas como eu desmaiei, já deves estar muito atrasado...

- Com a Avó Tsunade posso eu bem. Nao te preocupes... Descansa aqui, dorme um pouco... é que estas um pouco palida e podes ter febre...

- Hum es-esta bem... Eu vou so sentar aqui um bocado e depois vou embora...

- Nao. Ficas aqui até eu voltar. Ela nao deve querer nada de importante... - e dizendo isto Naruto sai pela janela, saltando de telhado em telhado até ao edificio cm o simbolo do fogo.

Hianta ficou sozinha no apartamento. ficou sentada a olhar para a pequena sala. Muitas coisas eram atractivas a qualquer um...: a colecçao de armas de todas as vilas ocultas que ele visitara; colecçao de tampas de Ramen; pinturas faciais... Mas o que "chamou" Hinata foram as fotos com todas as personagens que conheciam: kakashi, sakura, sasuke e ele, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru e ele, com o iruka-sensei e muitos outros!!! Reparou no destque em que a foto onde ela, Shino, Kiba e ele estava pocisionada. Nao que ela estivesse muito bem na foto. Aliás, estava num canto envorgonhada. Deitou uma lingua de fora ao ver aquela foto... Ela com 12 anos...

Pegou agora noutra foto dele, sozinho, numa posiçao divertida, apontando para o Ichiraku. Ficou a olhar para o loiro, onde os seus olhos azuis brilhantes estremeciam-na. Sentou-se no sofa novamente com a foto na mao. Ficou mais serena e, como nao se cansava de olhar para aquela foto, acabou adormecida no sofa com a foto nos braços.

**FIM 1º CAPITULO**


	2. uma missao muuuito perigosa

**2º CAPITULO - Uma missao perigosa**

- NANI? - sobressaltou-se Naruto - Uma missao SOZINHO com a HINATA?

- SIm e depois? - perguntou Tsunade sem deixar de olhar para ele.

- Problema? Nenhum!!! Só que ela anda um pouco palida e... Tsunade elá é uma rapariga!!!

- E depois? Já fizeste missoes com a Ino e a Sakura, qual a diferença?? - Shizune também nao percebia.

- Bem, a Ino e a Sakura, sao... outro tipo de rapariga... - Naruto corou. Desde que Hinata ficou uma kunoichi tao bonita e interessante que Naruto começou a ter uma "crush" por ela. Além disso, era a unica que se comportava como uma rapariga e nao lhe batia.

- Naruto, pará de inventar desculpas!! - tsunade olhou para a sala - E onde esta ela?

- Fcou em minha casa... Desmaiou por... ahammm... falta de pequeno-almoço!!! - apressou-se Naruto. Ele sabia bem porque Hinata tinha desmaiado. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha-o visto assim tao nu.

- ... e porque terá sido?... - murmurou sarcasticamente Tsunade - Bom, quero que voces os dois façam um relatorio referentes à situaçao da vila oculta da cascata. Soube que houve uns problemas lá e quero que voces averiguem.

- Ah, que missao mais sem graça, Avó Tsunade!!! - Naruto bocejou. Ele tinha razao, mas o objectivo de Tsunade era outro...

- Trate de ir buscar a Hinata e partir ainda hoje. esta missao vai durar uma semana por isso levem o necessario.

- Tá bom... -naruto fecha os olhos e coloca as maos na cabeça. - Que seca! - E dizendo isto, sai pela porta.

- Tsunade-sama, essa é uma missao facil podia ter pedido ao genin Konohamaru para o fazer... - Shizune nao entendia o que a Quinta Hokage perversa queria.

- Eu sei. Mas o meu objectivo é muito diferente. - _Esses dois vao voltar mais juntos que lençois na cama!!!_

Shizune olhou para os olhos da Hokage. Aqueles olhos eram os de primeira fase do plano completa... mas... que plano???

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Hinata acordou pois assustara-se com o gato que tinha entrado pela janela aberta. Ainda tinha a fotografia nas maos e deu-lhe uma ultima olhada. Sorriu, colocou-a no sitio e olhou para o quarto do Naruto. Estava estremamente limpo, limpo demais para um rapaz. Hinata lembava-se dos dias em que visitara Naruto e o aspecto dela era tudo menos apresentavel.

- A maturidade faz uma peessoa diferente... - murmurou ela.

- Hum? Maturidade? Eu chamava-lhe mais "senhora das limpezas"... finalmente ganhei o suficiente para alugar uma.

Hinata assustou-se outra vez. Mas agora o "gato" tinha agora 1.83m de altura, cabelo loiro,olhos azuis, o fato caracteristico preto e laranja. Esse gato era Naruto.

- Naruto-kun! Assustaste-me! E-eu só...

- Nao te preocupes Hinata - Naruto entrava pela janela como sempre. Dirigiu-se a uma cómoda e começou a tirar coisas.

- En-entao esta tudo bem com Tsunade-sama?

- Está tudo otimo e a avó esta "fine". Ela deu-nos uma missao de reconhecimento e temos que partir ja.

- Certo... Quem vem connosco? - Hinata levantou-se preparando-se para sair pela porta.

- Ninguem. - Naruto continuava a fazer o que fazia, sem deixar perceber a Hinata que ele corava.

Mas o que ele nao contava era que Hinata paraliza-se à frente da porta. COm a mão na maçaneta,olhava infinitamente para a fechadura, como se ela nao tivesse fim... _Nin-ninguem?_

- Nin-ninguem?- balbucia Hinata sem acreditar.

- Ninguem. - Naruto continuava a arrumar as suas coisas para dentro de uma mochila. Ele reparou no silencio dela e virou-se para tras. - Esta tudo bem? Hina... HINATA?- Ela caía lentamente para trás, mas Naruto ainda foi mais rapido para a apanhar antes de tocar no chão.

- Hinata acorda!!! ... Mas isto so me acontece a mim?... Hinata!!!

Ela abriu os olhos.

Naruto olhava para ela, para os seus olhos cor de perola. Estes, enfeitiçavam Naruto, como se tudo parasse à sua volta. Por sua vez, ela olhava para ele perdida naquele mar infinito que era os olhos dele. Ficaram assim,meio abraçados,por alguns minutos...minutos que pareceram segundos mas nenhum deles se mexeu. Hinata começou a corar levemente nas faces mas Naruto aproximava as suas caras como se fosse fazer alguma acçaoque poderia fazer Hinata desmaiar uma terceira vez. Estavam-se quase a tocar quando o maldito gato volta a entrar pela janela, acordando os dois. Ele ajudou-a a levantar e esta corada como nunca balbuceia:

- Eu... é melhor ir arrumar as minhas coisas... para partir... - Hinata saiu rapidamente do apartamento e a correr pelo corredor, pensa noque poderia ter acontecido se ela tivesse ficado ali mais tempo.

Naruto fica perplexo, olhando para o pequeno gato que procurava comida. Sem saber bem o que pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Hinata,pega num saco de restos que tinha guardado de proposito para o pequeno animal. Assim, começou a perceber o que verdadeiramente sentia por Hinata.

- Miau! - agradeceu o gato.

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Era hora de almoço, Sasuke e Sakura esperavam os seus Ramen de Porco Missô ficarem prontos. Quando finalmente eles foram postos à sua frente. Sakura falou "Itadakimasu" e começou a comer. (coma fome que tava... xD) Sasuke olhava para ela, apreciando-a. (ahhh beija logo ela!!) Ela realmente tinha crescido muito e estava uma gartoa bonita e, como ele tinha visto à pouco, muito forte,. Sasuke pensava que agora ela estava diferente, menos irritante, começava a considerá-la mais que uma colega de equipe.

Sakura sentiu ele olhando para ela. Virou os olhos para ele e reparou que ele estava prestando atençao demais. Ela sentiu-se corar...

- Que se passa, Sasuke-kun? Tenhu alguma coisa na cara?

Sasuke despertou. Piscou os olhos duas vezes e disse apenas:

- Nada, nada... Itadakimasu! - Sasuke começava a comer agora o esu ramen... _Kso já tá frio... _

- SASUKE-BAKA!!! Por aqui? - Naruto tinha chegado com a mochila de viagem nas contas e sentou ao lado de Sakura. Pediu o seu Ramen preferido e olhou para os dois, à espera de resposta - Oi Sakura-chan !

- Seu teme, nao me assuste assim!! #cof cof# Me fez engasgar! - Sasuke tossia.

- Olá Naruto! Entao chegou de missao? - Sakura continuava a comer o seu rmen.

- Iie... vou agora numa de uma semana... -Naruto recebeu o seu ramen - ... com a Hinata.

Desta vez foi Sakura que se engasgou. Nao podia acreditar!

- So... #cof cof# ... zinhos? - indagou surpresa Saukura.

- Hai! Mas estou preocupado. Ela tem desmaiado muito ultimamente...

- Com liçensa, tenhu de ir visitar uma pessoa... - Sakura sai disparada do ichiraku, deixando seu ramen pela metade.

- O que se passa com ela? - perguntou Naruto

Sasuke que tinha ouvido a conversa e já entendido o problema sorriu:

- Nao faço a minima ideia... E entao onde vais?

- VOu até à vila Oculta da Casscata. Fazer relatorios, reconhecimentos... esse tipo de coisas... Ainda bem que levo Hinata comigo... - Naruto suspirou.

- Qual o problema agora? - perguntou Sasuke como se soubesse que aquele suspiro trazia problemas.

- Bom... descobri uns sentimentos estranhos em relaçao à Hinata... mas nao sei bem que tipo...

- Mas tu nunca sabes nada!!! - Sasuke riu

- Hai, quer dizer, nem sempre... Onegaii, Sasuke! Ouve antes, critica depois!

-Ok ok... olha mas sinceramente... se tu nao sabes o que sentes por ela, eu vou saber?

- Pois, tens razao... Ahhhh que se passa comigo??? - Naruto colocava a cabeça entre as maos.

- Naruto, ouve. Eu já te conheço. Para já tens de descobrir o significado desses sentimentos, antes que seja tarde de mais...

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Logo saberás...

- Ah Sasuke! Podia-me explicar de uma vez nao?

- Nao. Além disso estas atrasado.

- Atrasado é voc... AHHHH ESTOU ATRASADOOOOOO!!!!

- O que é que eu disse? ¬¬' - Mas naruto já nao ouvia Sasuke por ter saído ainda mais rápido que Sakura. - Este Naruto...

**FIM 2º CAPITULO**


	3. Sozinhos

**3º CAPITULO - Sozinhos...**

- Como assim, SOZINHA? -Sakura olhava para a amiga que estava desnorteada a fazer a sua mochila para a viagem, enquanto ela estava sentada rm cima da cama da amiga.

- Sozinha nao... com Naruto... - Hinata arruma tres camisolas especiais de ninja.

- Pois! Exatamente! Com ELE! Vais aguentar?

- Cl-claro que vou! Como posso nao aguentar? Afinal é só uma missao!!

- Sim, mas tu própria disseste que ele ia te bei... - Sakura foi calada pela mao da Hinata.

- Chiuuu!!! Olha Neji que está aqui no quarto ao lado!!!

- ... que ele te ia bei-jan-do! - disse Sakura sussurrando.

- Quase! Nao beijou! Ai, Sakura-chan,o que eu vou fazer?

- Para começar tens de parar com os desmaios... Ou nao vamos a lado nenhum!

- Hai! - Que esforço Hinata teria que fazer!!!

- Segundo, nao cores tantas vezes! Ele pensa que estas sempre com febre!

- H-Hai! - _Isto vai de mal a pior_, pensa Hinata

- E terceiro... cuida-te tá? Mesmo sendo o Naruto, ele é rapaz! Sabe-se lá o que eles pensam!

- Sakura-chan! - reprimiu Hinata.

- É verdade! E Neji nao é excepçao! Ele agora anda super enrolado com a Ten-ten! - Sakura suspirou - Porque Sasuke nao acorda tambem? - Ela já nao estava a pensar no problema de Hinata. Esta revirou os olhos, ouvindo sakura a pensar em Sasuke emquanto arrumava o resto da mala.

- Bom está na hora - Sakura despertou e saltou da cama. - Vem, eu acompanho-te até aos portoes de Konoha!

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Um pouco mais tarde, as duas kunoichis chegaram aos portoes abertod de Knoha.Lá, já à espera, estava naruto encostado a uma das grandes portas. Parecia um pouco frustado.

- Finalmente chegaram! Já estou aqui à uns cinco minutos! Tou farto de esperar! - Vamos Hinata?

- Ha-Hai! - disse ela.

- Naruto, espere! Volte aqui!- chamou Sakura.

Naruto volta para tráse Sakura puxa-o para baixo de maneira a que Hinata nao ouvisse:

- Proteja Hinata. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecer a ela... - Sakura nao terminou a frase. Apenas deu um grande murro a uma arvore que estava do lado dela, partindo-a ao meio.

- Glup! - Naruto engoliu em seco - Nao se preocupe, Sakura-chan!!! º

- Vamos Naruto- kun? -chamava timidamente Hinata.

- Hai! Yoshi, vamos fazer entao esse relatorio!!! - Naruto olhoupara tras. - Nao se preocupe Sakura! Voltaremos logo!!!

- Espero bem que sim... - murmurou Sakura, vendo os dois shinobis a afastarem-se e a desaparecer no horizonte.

- A arvore nao teve culpa Sakura. - ELa ouviu uma voz familiar atrás dela, facilmente identificavel. - Além disso, tudo o que acontecer vai depender deles.

- Eu sei. - suspirou Sakura -Mas tenho medo que ela... nao aguente...

- Hinata é forte. - Longa pausa - Vamos retornar o nosso treino? - pergunta Sasuke afastando-se ( a voz era de Sasuke xD) do local.

- Hai! - Sakura olhou mais uma vez para as costas dos amigos. Sabia que as escolhas tinham de partir deles. Sem pensar mais no assunto, correu para apanhar Sasuke antes que este desaparecesse.

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

**- **Ahhh... - Naruto inspirou uma grande golfada de ar. - ... ar puro!!! (nao que o ar de Konoha tivesse poluido, mas quando se saí das cidades onde se vive, parece que o oxigenio é outro... xD) - Vai ver, Hinata! Vai ser fácil e dentro de uma semanica estaremos de novo em casa! Depois faremos um grande banquete no Ichiraku. Que achas?

- Hum...bem...! Penso eu...- Hinata mostrou a Naruto um dos seus sorrisos timidos, com as faces um pouco rosadas. De certa forma, ela apreciava ter o shinobi mais-bem-disposto de Konoha com ela.

Três dias se passaram, até chegarem a uma encruzilhada em que depois de passada, estariam em territorio da vila Oculta da Cascata. Essa encruzilhada era descampada, e podiasse ver o céu azul desprevenido de nuvens.

- Que dia bonito! - sorriu Naruto. Sim, o sol brilhava. Mas Hinata nao aparecia ser da mesma opiniao.

- Naruto-kun... melhor montarmos tenda...

- Oh nande? Está a fazer um sol brutal! Nem se quer é tarde!

- Hai, demo... vai chover e... pronto...

- Ahh tou a ver... Estando com o Kiba e o Shino já consegue ler os sinais da humidade a subir, ne?

- Iie... Li hoje no jornal, no ultimo sitio onde paramos para comer... - Longa pausa.

De seguida, Naruto nao se aguentou e desatou a rir às gargalhadas. Hinata fez-lhe companhia, nao rindo tao alto como ele, mas rindo da maneira timida que ela sabe fazer.

Toda a tensao que os prendia, foi dissipada naquela gargalhada conjunta. Ela sentia-se mais solta e depois de terem montado a tenda perto de uma mini cascata que tambem se situava perto da encruzilhada, ofereceu-se para ir buscar água para o chá.

Depois de terem comido e bebido, contaram historias de quando eram mais pequenos, das missoes que tinham feito juntos, com o Kiba e o Shino e de muitas outras situaçoes engraçadas que Naruto passou e que fez rir Hinata. Ele sentia-se maravilhado pelo timbre da voz dela ao rir e de certa forma corava quando ela o fazia. O ceu começou a escurecer, pois as nuvens negras que anunciavam o cair de chuva tinham chegado. Quando uma pequena gota caiu em cima do nariz da kunoichi,olharam para o céu.

- Vai cair dentro 2 segundos... - murmurou Hinata

- O que? - Naruto nao precisou ouvir a resposta de Hinata pois uma chuva grossa caía como pequeninos pedaços de chumbo. Nao deixavam marca, mas aleijavam. A chuva atingiu-os aos dois, pois nem mesmo os reflexos deles eram o suficientemente rapidos. Ficaram completamente ensopados.

A pequena fogueira que tinham acendido, extenguiu-se de imediato e com a tarefa facilitada entraram para a tenda.

- Itai, nao estava à espera! - sorriu Naruto, colocando as maos na cabeça - Oh kso, estou molhadoo!!!

- Eu também... Deviamos tirar esta roupa antes que fiquemos constipados - constatou Hinata.

Naruto deu-lhe razao. A tenda era como um prisma triangular, para duas pessoas. As malas deles, num canto, estavm perto da cama de Naruto. Hinata foi buscar uma toalha à mala e de seguida sentou-se na sua cama. Naruto virou-lhe as costas, em sinal de respeito. Nao iria ve-la trocar-se!!! Hinata fez o mesmo.

Naruto abriu o fecho do casaco, tirando-o e tirando tambem a t-shirt preta que tinha por baixo. O colar que Tsunade lhe tinha dado ainda estava com ele, dando-lhe sorte. O loiro agarrou nele e sorriu, lembrando-se como o tinha conseguido e do beijo na testa que a hokage lhe tinha dado, juntamente com a jóia.

Hinata tambem já tinha tirado o seu casaco de fato de treino cinzento dos ombros e nao sabia se havia de tirar a t-shirt ninja que trazia vestida. Afinal tinha um rapaz atras de si. Seria apropriado ficar nua, mesmo de costas? Olhou por cima do ombro , vendo Naruto já de tronco nu. Notou que ele estava pensativo, por isso se tirasse rapidamente a t-shirt e vestisse outra nao haveria problema. Retirou-a e antes de vestir outra, usou a toalha para sesecar. O cabelo, o pescoço, os braços...

Naruto deixa os pensamentos de lado e olha também pelo ombro, para trás. Hinata tinha as costas nuas e ele percebeu de imediato como e que ela estava na realidade. Ele corou. _Ela... está... nua?_Ele sentiu-se quente. Estava-se a sentir como ela muitas vezes ficara quando chegava perto dele. Muito vermelho, só se lembrava de uma coisa para dizer:

- Aham... Hinata... - balbuciou Naruto.

- Na-nani? - Hinata colocou rapidamente a toalha à sua volta, se por acaso ele olhasse para tras...

- Emprestas-me... ahaammm... a tua toalha onegaii?

A única toalha que ela agora tinha era aquela em que se embrulhava. E agora? Dava-lha? Mas depois ficava nua e precisava urgentemente de uma camisola!!! Infelizmente, lembrou-se que as mochilas estavam todas do lado dele. Pedia-lha? Ah, porque se esqueceu de tirar a camisola da mochila juntamente coma toalha????

- H-hai, demo... precisava de uma camisola...

- Ah pois, claro... gomen...- em todo este processo, nao se olharam uma unica vez. Ele pegou na mochila dela, e abriu-a. Continuando sem se virar, entregou-lha. Estendeu o braço para trás e sem querer tocou na parte baixa das costas, na lateral dos abdominais dela. Pelos poucos segundos que a tocou, ela estremeceu. A pele macia dela também fez estremecer Naruo mas este estremecer foiprovocado por um arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha. Ele nunca tinha tocado Hinata tao intimamente. Sentiu um calor que se apoderou dele e desejou poder tocar com a mão inteira nas costas de Hinata, poder-lhe beija o pescoço e acariciar os seus cabelos.

_O que estou a pensar? _Tentou afastar estes pensamentos de si mas o calor da pele dela ainda estava aceso na mente dele. Hinata deu-lhe a toalha. Ele olhou para o pequeno tecido um pouco húmido, por ter secado a pele dela. Ele colocou a toalha na cabeça. O perfume dela, chegou ao nariz de Naruto e outra torrente de pensamentos passou pela cabeça do shinobi.

Hinata recebeu a camisola um pouco... estranho para ela, mas o toque de Naruto era uma coisa impossivel de esquecer. A mao que segurava a camisola tinha-a tocado nas costas e ela, com o susto, estremeceu. Nao pelo frio, pois as maos dele estavam quentes, ela percebeu isso. O arrepio que a fez estremecer mais uma vez foi originado por pensamentos maisquentes. Hinata vestiu a camisola ainda pensando na pressao que a mao dele tinha feito na pele dela. (opa tocou-t!! e depois????) Ela só queria virar-se, dizer tudo o que sentia e poder beija-lo pela primeira vez, já desejada há tanto tempo. Mas nao podia. Nao sabia se ele pensava o mesmo, e só de pensar na vergonha que iria passar se depois ele dissesse:" Mas... eu nao gosto de ti...". Seria demais para ela. Reparando que as suas calças nao tinham sido molhadas muito pela chuva, Hinata deitou-se, ainda de costas para ele.

Já ele, tinha calor. Mesmo com a chuva torrencial que se passava fora da tenda, parecia-lhe uma chuva tropical. Os pensamentos que agora se apoderavam dele, eram agora amis fortes, e um grande puxao nas calças começou a sentir. Aquilo era estranho e constrangedor para ele mas rapidamente se apercebeu que com mais pensamentos com Hinata, maior "aquilo" ficava! Oh nao! Começava-se a notar! E muito!!! Ficou embaraçado com ele mesmo. Tentava esquecer aqueles pensamentos mas o aperto nas calças era maior.

- Naruto-kun, esta tudo bem? - perguntou Hinata. Ela tinha notado na agitaçao dele.

- Está tudo otimo! - respondeu rapidamente Naruto. _Mas isto nao desce?_

- Naruto-kun! - a voz dela tornou-se aflita. Naruto começava a sentir dores. Aquele elastico nas calças aleijavam-no, e o tom de voz de Hinata nao ajudavam. Só contribuia para ficar maior!  - Naruto-kun, precisa de ajuda? - sim ele precisava de ajuda! Mas nao podia ser dela!!! Quase nao aguentava quando...

- Está tudo bem... - Naruto levantou-se mas nao se virou. - Vou lá fora e já volto. - E saiu sem mostrar a sua parte da frente a ela. De baixo de chuva, começou a correr, de tronco e pés nus, mas ele tinha de se afastar... Ou entao...

Nao, ele nao queria considerar a hipotese de fazer alguma coisa a ela. Correu para longe, onde a voz de Hinata já nao se ouvia.

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Ela preocupada, gritava para a chuva, sem sinal de Naruto. O que se tinha passado? E porque iria sair da tenda, no meio de chuva, e ainda por cima em tronco nu?

Nao valia a pena. Por mais que gritasse, nao obtia resposta. Ele disse que estava otimo, mas seria por causa de lhe ter tocado? Estaria com medo de seu primo Neji? Ou pior, dela? Que absurdo! Falaria com ele assim que ele voltasse e explicar-lhe que nao havia problema, que tinha sido um acidente! Era isso que iria fazer!!! Por isso, fechou novamente a tenda e sentou-se esperando por Naruto.

**FIM 3º CAPITULO**


	4. Desejos e Entregas

**_ora aki estaaaaaaaaa... a acçao final!!!!_**

**_bom espero k gostem, nao tenhu mais nada pra dizer... alem de k o kakashi passou metade da noite comigo no computador a ler esta parte... e dp so queria saber mais e nao me deixava ir dormir..._**

**_ele gostou... axou digno do Icha Icha paradise... e vcs??_**

**_bju_**

**_-_**

**4º CAPITULO- Desejos e entregas**

Naruto caminhava sob a chuva. Tudoo que tinha acontecido naqueles 10 minutos com ela dentro da tenda, mais com o toque dele na pele dela, tinha feito a sua parte intima crescer. Sentia-se um tanto estranhopois aquilo nunca tinha acontecido e era invulgar para ele.

Já mais calmo, todo molhado e com tudo em condiçoes (e para baixo), resolveu voltar para a tenda, antes que Hinata lançasse um alerta por ele nao lhe ter dito onde ia e quando voltava.

Dirigiu-se para a cascata que era iluminada pela luz da lua que tinha despontado. Com tudo o que aconteceu, e tudo o que tinha pensado, nao reparou as horas passarem. E a tenda continuava lá. Ele inspirou fundo, tentando reflectir o que lhe iria dizer, a desculpa que lhe iria dar e talvez arrumar as suas coisas para dormir na rua. (o que foi? ele tocou-lhe, esta envorgonhado!!!). A uns 3 metros da tenda parou. Uma comichao no nariz...

- Atchiim! - espirrou Naruto. - Boa só me faltava uma constipaçao!

Ao entrar na tenda, procurou Hinata. Notava-se que tinha ficado àespera dele e que teria, eventualmente, adormecido pelo tempo. Tentou entrar sem fazer barulho e procurou a toalha. Agora estava mesmo encharcado e senao se limpasse rapidament ainda ficava com uma gripe.

Procurou a toalha perto da sua cama e nao encontrou. Quando se atreveu a olhar outra vez para ela, reparou onde estava a toalha... enrolada nos braços dela. Tentou separa-los com cuidado, e devagar... mas so contribuiu para que Hinata acordasse...

- Hum...? Naruto-kun?... - perguntou Hinata com os olhos semiabertos.

- Sim sou eu... Podes voltar a dormir, ja voltei...

- Já voltaste...? Já voltaste????? - Hinata despertou. Vendo Naruto à sua frente, atirou-se a ele, num abraço apertado.-Oh, estás bem,ainda bem! -Estavam abraçados,os dois em cima das camas, de joelhos.

Naruto corou outra vez. Ainda à pouco queria tocar nela e agora que ela o abraçava o que fazer? _Concentra-t, nao o faças crescer..._

Hinata largou-o depois de uns bons 20 segundos agarrada a ele. Depois, afastando-se dele sem o largar, retornou:

- Estás completamente ensopado! - Elapegou na oalha que estavaem volta dos seus braços e começou a enxugar o cabelo de Naruto.

- Hinata, nao é preciso fazeres isso... -riu ele, agarrando-a nos pulsos. Com a cara tapada pela toalha, nao viu Hinata corar de vergonha. Depois, tirou a toalha da sua frente abaixando um pouco a cabeça, fazendo-adeslizar pelos seus cabelos loiros. Olhou diretamente para ela. Lá estavam de novo os olhos enfeitiçadores de Hinata e o mar escaldante e azulado de Naruto. Ele de troco nu, todo molhado; Ela vestda, com os pulsos agarrados. Agora, nao podeira fugir, nem haveria nenhum gato para os interromper.

Ele com carinho, largou um dos pulsos dela e colocou a mao na face dela puxando-a para si. Com a outra mao, dirigiu a mao dela para que ela se apoiasse no peito dele. Foi entao que se beijaram, pela primeira vez, em tanto tempo que se conheciam. O beijo, que começara timido, foi-se aprofundando e tornara-se vassalador ao abrir umpoucoos labios, deixando passar as linguas que se acariciavam mutuamente. O corpo molhado dele, fazia-a estremecer. A timidez dela, fazia-o delirar.

As maos delas foram libertadas e ela pos agarrar a cabeça do loiro puxando-a mais para si. As maos dele, mesmo molhadas poderam fazer o que queriam fazer ainda à momentos. Explorar as costas e a pele macia de Hinata. Uma das maos dele, deslizou por dentro da camisola dela, subindo-a. Por estar molhada, Hinata estremeceu um pouco mas apreciou aquela sensaçao. Uma mao dela acariciavam a cabeça, a nuca e o pescoço de Naruto. As caricias gentis dela, faziam-no deixar escapar um suspiro que se sentiu enquanto se beijanvam.

As bocas se separaram e ela colocou a cabeça para tras enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço. As maos dele foram mais ousadas ao ponto de tirarem a camisola, que lhes tinha dado tanta dor de cabeça. Ela nao disse nada, apenas gemeu de prazer enquanto Naruto lhe acariciava os seios. A camisola foi retirada e eles juntaram-se para sentirem a pele um do outro. Enquanto isso, Naruto acariciava o pescoço de Hinata com a lingua, e ela dava pequenas mordidas na orelha dele.

Ali estavam os dois, frente-a-frente, de joelhos e em tronco nu, acariciando-se, explorando cada parte dos seus corpos. Hinata nao acreditava no que estava a acontecer, mas aquilo era bem real, pois nao podia voltar para tras. Nao queira. Todas aquelas sensaçoes eram fortes demais para serem agora interrompidas.

Naruto ainda tentou ir mais longe. Beijando Hianta e ela acariciando-o gentilmente no peito, desceu as suas maos pela cintura dela até chegar às calças. Arriscou desapertar um botao enquanto a beijava. As linguas numa dança sensual, nao tinham descanso e cada suspiro de Hinata, a cada gemido dela, faziam-no enlouquecer.

Foi entao que voltou a sentir aquele aperto nas calças. Mas agora naquela situaçao, achou normal e continuou a sua tarefa. Hinata, ao estar tao junta a ele, percebeu que aquela parte do copro de Naruto tinha crescido. Assustou-se um poucocom o tamanho que estava a ficar. Respirou fundo. Estava ali com ele, o que mais poderia querer? Desapertou mais um botao e vendo a tarefa facilitada, restando so mais um botao, subiu a mao esquerda pela cintura dela, novamente, acariciando a sua pele e fazendopressao nos dedos, para a sentir mais de perto. os gemidos dela eram um incentivo para o "amigo" dele, que o fez crescer mais um pouco, alijando Naruto. Aquelas calças cor-de-laranja eram desconfortaveis nesttas situaçoes.

Com a mao direita desapertou o ultimo botao das calças dela, e estas, nem precisaram de ser retiradas poisdeslizaram lentamente pelas coxas de Hinata. Naruto pegou nela (istocontinuando de joelhos) e deitou-a na cama, beijando-a e beijandoopescoço dela, percorrendo as linhas dela desde olobulo da orelha té ao meio do peito, fazendo-a gemer por cada sensaçao que lhe preporcionava.

Ela propria tirou as calças com as pernas. Naruto parou de beija-la, levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela:

- Como pude ser tão cego? - Naruto estava maravilhado com as formas de Hinata. Todas as sensaçoes que ela lhe passava eram fantasticas.

Hinata sorriu. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, beijando-o suavemente e com a mao trazendo-o até si. Naruto voltou a usar a sua lingua lambendo-a do queixo e descendo, passando pelo pescoço... peito... barriga...parando no umbigo. Soprou suavemente no pequeno botao do umbigo dela, excitando-a. Nenhum deles tinha-"o" feito alguma vez (pra kem nao percebeu... fazer amor), mas da forma que eles se amavam,pareciam amantes à muito tempo.

Naruto voltou para cima, fazendo o mesmo trajecto, em cada parte do corpo dela, demorando-se, acariciando-a, excitando-a. As caricias dele faziam-na delirar, mas achou que agora era a vez dela. Trocou de lugares com Naruto, e sentando-se em cima das pernas dele, beijou o peito desnudo dele,percorrendo as suas linhas dos abdominais suavemente, com os dedos. Beijou-o mais uma vez nos labios dele para poder descer ate as calças dele, onde se notava uma grande pretuberancia, tentando rasgar as calças e saltar cá para fora. Este pensamento divertiu Hinata, mas olhando para a cara dele e vendo que ele queria-se livrar daquela peça de roupa que ja o magoava seriamente.

Ela beijou a barriga firme do shinobi (muito gostam de dar beijinhos nao e? xD) e deslizou as maos por dentro das calças dele, retirando-as cuidadosamente. Mas, ao passar as maos pelo membro erecto de Naruto só o fez gemer ainda mais alto, de prazer e dor. Agora, eram os boxers que o aleijavam ainda mais.

A chuva lá fora parecia nao parar. Ninguem era doido o suficiente para andar naquele sitio aquela hora da noite e com chuva tao violenta. Mas, se por acaso alguem passasse por ali, nao conseguiriam ver a tenda, por tao bem camuflada que estava. Apenas um jounnin sabia que aquela tenda ali estava... Ele chegou ao local um pouco depois de Naruto ter entrado na tenda (oh tempo k isso ja la foi nao e?). Os seus cabelos brancos estavam molhados, a sua mascara que lhe tapava a cara um pouco pesada por tanta agua nela.

Olhou para a tenda da arvore onde vigiava. Quem estava la dentro (da tenda) era obvio e o que faziam... digamos, que ele sabia que era uma cena muito familiar, pois ja tinha imaginado estas cenas com as suas personagens favoritas do "icha icha paradise".

- Afinal, Tsunade-sama conseguiu... - sorriu kakashi. - Por agora, vou deixar estes dois... - Ele desapareceu da mesma forma como tinha aparecido, de volta para a vila. Nao queria incomodar nenhum dos shinobis apaixonados.

- Espere... - Naruto parou de beijar Hinata. Ela estava de volta para debaixo dele, mas as suas roupas interiores de baixo continuavam no -lugar. - Senti alguem observar-nos... - Naruto olha por detras do ombro, em direcçao à entrada da tenda. - Iie... foi-se embora... - Naruto olhou para Hinata outra vez. Ela era linda. Naruto sentiu-se ainda mais apaixonado do que se encontrava. Ela tambem estava feliz e comprovou-se quando ela sorriu para ele.

- Hinata... de certeza que queres fazer isto? - Claro, ele estava preocupado. Nao queria magoa-la de jeito nenhum, sabendo agora que gostava mesmo dela... Ou até mais...

- Nunca tive mais certeza de nada. Nao quereria estar em mais nenhum lado, senao aqui... contigo... - sorriu Hinata. Voltou a beija-lo e abraçou-o. Pronto, a partir dali, sabiam que nao tinham retorno... Nem nenhum deles queria que houvesse.

Naruto voltou a acaricia-la, excitando-a uma vez mais. Acariciou cada milimetro do tronco dela e, partindo para baixo, começou a retirar a unica peça de roupa que lhe restava. ááEle parou as suas mãos por um instante sobre as coxas dela, enquanto arranjava coragem para explorar o seu canto mais secreto. Lentamente, o rapaz levou uma de suas mãos para a parte interna das coxas de Hinata. Ele sentiu-a arquear o corpo na direção dele com este movimento, e subiu sua mão em direção à pélvis dela.

Tudo o que o rapaz podia pensar era em mergulhar na doce feminilidade de Hinata e se perder nela. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e moveu uma de suas mãos até o centro da feminilidade de Hinata.

Hinata nao conseguiu conter um suave grito de prazer ao sentir Naruto acariciando-lhe o seu lugar mais íntimo. Ela sentiu os dedos do loiro explorando sua abertura, e então encontrando seu clitóris e começando a acariciá-lo. Um calor muito intenso começou a crescer dentro dela, parecendo sair da sua barriga, até que Hinata não conseguiu mais controlar-se e, a gritar o nome de Naruto, atingiu seu primeiro orgasmo sob as caricias dele. Todo o seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente. ááHinata não podia acreditar nas incríveis sensações que sentiu e pensou que aquilo era fantastico.

Ele sentiu-se feliz por ter dado tanto prazer a Hinata e só daquela maneira. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Puxou-o o para cima, para perto da cara dela, olhando atentamente para ele. Naruto fazia o mesmo, procurando nos olhos dela, a sua reacçao doque tinha feito. Ela nao disse nada. Beijou-o fogosamente, percorrendo a sua lingua pela boca do shinobi, uma troca de sentimentos misturados com o prazer. Ao mesmo tempo, retirava a unica peça de Naruto que o magoava tanto.

No momento em que a tarefa estava terminada, Hinata enrolou as pernas à volta da cintura de Naruto,permitindo que a penetrasse melhor.

Naruto, beijando-a, penetrou-a primeiro, devagar. Ela encolheu-se um pouco e ele mais devagar tentou ir. Chegando à teia de virgindade de Hinata, que o Ero-sennin lhe tinha ensinado, "íman", ele sabia oque tinha de fazer. Retirou o seu membro um pouco para que comumpouco mais força e pressao, o pudesse romper (o íman), e fazer Hinata sua para sempre. Assim o fez.

Ela encolheu-se ainda mais, pela dor que lhe tinha sido provocada, deitando uma pequena lagrima pelo olho. Ele perguntou se estava tudo bem e ela assentiu:

- Onegaii, Naruto-kun... nao pare agora... - murmurou Hinata ao ouvido dele.

Ele fez o que ela pediu. Ele aumentava a velocidade das penetraçoes, pois nem ele consguia-se aguentar. Ele estava muito excitado e ela gritava para que ele nao parasse e para que fosse mais depressa. Ele tambem nao iria parar.

Íam cada vez mais depressa, e até Hinata ja movia a anca de acordo com os movimentos. Faltava pouco para que os dois atiginssem o orgasmo. Os beijos, tornados selvagens, as mordidas que cad aum dava no pescoço de cada um ja nao doiam, os corpos suados pareciam nao estar cansado.

Naruto pegou em Hinata, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em cima das pernas dele. (ainda estao a fazer... xD ok comentario porco ' gomen...). Os moviementos horizontais, tornados verticais pela troca de posiçao, as pernas dela continuavam enroladas à volta dele, ele apertava Hinata contra si, ela arranhava-o nas costas.

Foi entao que aconteceu. Ela colocou a cabeça para tras, olhando para o tecto da tenda, com os braços à volta do pescoço dele... Ele abraçava Hinata, apertando-a enquanto sentiam aquela torrente de sensaçoes, o sangue a correr mais depressa, o chakra explodindo! Os seus coraçoes batiam agora em conjunto, a respiraçao conjunta sincronizada. Tinham atingido o orgasmo juntos.

Naruto deitou lentamente Hinata, deitando-se ao lado dela. E abraçando-a, segurando-a contra si, murmurou:

- Aishiteiru (te amo), Hyuuga Hinata.- Ela sorriu ao ouvir.

- Aishiteiru, Uzumaki Naruto...

Estavam juntos. Estavam felizes. Amavam-se. Era o que bastava.

**FIM DO 4º CAPITULO**

****

**_yooo!!! atao???????? ç.ç_**

**_reviews!! mts!! os k NAO tao inscritos no site tb podem dar a sua opiniao!!!! lol _**


	5. Revelaçoes

**_AHHHH aki ta o fim da historia!!!_**

**_pensavam k era so akilo??? nao sou tao insensivel assim!!! _**

**_looool... foi pena as poucas reviews... ç.ç _**

**_quero mais hein???????? loooool leiam la... axu k o fim ta muito kawai! xD_**

**_Ja neh!!! (ahhh e divirtam-s!)_**

**5º CAPITULO - Revelaçoes**

O dia já ia alto em Konoha, as ruas cheias de pessoas, polvo cozinhado a queimar. Era sabado, dia do comercio excessivo na vila da folha. Sakura andava aterefada atras de Ino que procurava uma boa loja de roupa ninja. As que tinham ja começavam a fikar gastas e estragadas. Entraram numa, que tinha um conjunto de roupa igualzinho ao do Gaara na montra.

-Achas que ele se importa, se eu aparecesse assim, da proxima vez que formos à vila da areia?

- Nao sei... Acho que ainda te mete num castelo de areia pa ninguem te ver. - As duas kunoichis riram.

- Já agora... Novidades de Hinata?

- Estou preocupada por nao haver nenhumas... Hoje era dia de eles chegarem e ainda nao os vi.

Uma voz familiar falou por tras delas:

- Konichiwa, meninas!

- HINATA! - As meninas correram a abraças Hinata que estava à entrada da loja. Com a força com que se atiraram, ja estavam no chao, no meio da rua. Levantaram-se, rindo muito alto, chamando a atençao de toda a gente.

- Como foi a missao? Conta tudo, queremos saber todos os detalhes!!! -elas começaram-se a afastar da loja.

- Bem, foi... - Hinata foi interrompida.

- Aham!!! Vai pagar isso? - a mulher da loja olhava para Ino, fulminando-a. Ela tinha a roupa "do Gaara" na mao e aind anao o tinha largado.

- Gomen!! - Ino corou enquanto as outras duas riram.

**...SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

No Ichiraku, Sasuke comia um ramen... Tinha-se acostumado a ir lá por ser um dos mais provaveis pontos de encontro com Naruto. Ele devia chegar hoje, por isso a primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse, era, de certeza, parar ali, e comer um Porco Miso. Sasuke podia apostar o seu sharingan nisso.

Mas, o dia já passava um pouco da hora de almoço e ele ainda nao tinha passado por aqui.

Um pouco antes de Sasuke começar a levantar-se para se ir embora, sentiu uma presença estranha. Sorriu. Sabia exactamente quem era mas fez-se de desentendido. Voltou-se a sentar como se nada fosse, como se lhe apetecesse mais um pouco de ramen. O vulto estava em cima do telhado e ia atacar dentro de 5 segundos...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Agilmente, Sasuke muda de cadeira, saltando para a terceira do seu lado eskerdo. O vulto, tinha decidido cair em cima de Sasuke mas nao teve tempo de se proteger de cair ao chao. Um grande estrondo ouviu-se e Naruto, caí de cara no chao.

- Tsc, o mesmo baka de sempre... - riu Sasuke.

- Itai... - resmungou Naruto levantando-se. - Essa doeu.

- Eu sei... Entao essa missao com a Hinata? Como é que foi?

- Bem... Já tenho uma nova com ela. - Naruto pediu o seu ramen de sempre.

- Ah sim? - Sasuke sorriu - hum, e vao aonde desta vez?

- Casar-nos! -Naruto recebeu logo o seu ramen. O dono já sabia o que ele queria por isso antes de ele pedir ou sequer entrar, já tinha começado a faze-lo.

- Nani????? - Sasuke parou, olhando espectado para Naruto. - Casar???? ahahahah que piada! Ia caindo nessa!

- É verdade.

- Uau! Parabens!!! Essa foi inesperada...

-Sim eu sei. Mas eu sempre fui meio apressado mesmo.

- E o grande baka tambem! Gostava de saber o que ela viu em voce.

- O meu "good looking"! - Naruto, com a boca cheia fez a sua pose de "nice guy" tipo Gai-sensei. - QUEM É O BAKA? Ò.Ó

- Voce. Mas agora coma com a boca fechada. Tá sujando minha camisa.

- Bor... - Naruto tinha dificuldade em falar por ter a boca cheia. Engoliu com custo e voltou: - Porque? Vai algum encontro romantico? - Naruto fez olhinhos (Ç.Ç) Iuuuhhuuu! Sasuke-kun!! - e imitou uma fan do amigo.

- Por acaso até vou! - indignado, Sasuke levanta-se para ir embora, mas ele detem-o.

- Calma. Pronto gomen!! Já agora com quem?? - Naruto fez-s de interessado.

- Com a Sakura... - Sasuke sentou-se, arrastando a voz.

- Ah ja nao era sem tempo de voces... - Naruto ia pa começar com a sua tese sobre "Sasuke X Sakura"

- ...E a Ino - Sasuke falou em cima da voz de Naruto.

- E a Ino, entao claro, a porca tb pode... - Naruto paralizou. - Sakura E Ino?????? As duas???????

- Aham... Quer dizer... A Sakura sugeriu uma saida a quatro, e eu...

- A QUATRO???? OMFG!!!!! tas a brincar certo??? - Naruto estava com a boquiaberto. Tres raparigas e Sasuke????

- Sim. Eu, Sakura, Ino e o Gaara... - Sasuke sorriu. Uma saida a quatro era perfeitamente normal.

- COM O GAARA??????? Mas... eu pensei que ele... pronto... e tu... estivessem numa de... raparigas... e elas... cmo puderam aceitar?

- Naruto, eu vou sair com a Sakura. A Ino vai com o Gaara nos acompanhar... entendeu????

- AHHH assim ta bem... É que sabe, no meu casamento so quero um padrinho e uma madrinha... e se voce fosse pronto... diferente, era um bocadinho estranho um de voces serem a madrinha... ne?

- Padrinho? -Sasuke olhou para Naruto espantado. - Vou ser padrinho???

- Vai sim!! Porque nao quer?

- Nao é isso quer dizer, eu quero! Claro que sim! Pode contar cmgo!

- Ainda bem... Oh tiô! Dá aí uma garrafinha de saké!!! - Naruto sorri. - Para comemorar!

O dono entrega uma garrafa de sake aos dois shinobis com dois pequenos copos.

- Oh! entao e um copo para voce? - Naruto insistiu para que o dono do Ichiraku tambem bebesse um copo. Ele aceitou.

- Um brinde!! Aos que vao casar... - Sasuke levanta o seu copo.

- Aos que vao sair num encontro a quatro... - Naruto tirou a lingua de fora a Sasuke que o olhava seriamente.

- E aos vossos filhos para que venham comer a minha banca!!! - riu o homem. - Se sairem como o Naruto, vou ficar rico em pouco tempo!!!

E os tres amigos riram alto, e bebendo o sake de um gole.

- E do que se tao a rir? - Sakura, Hinata e Ino chegam ao Ichiraku. A primeira, chegou por tras de Sasuke, dando um pequeno beijo na cara de Sasuke. Ele olhou para ela e piscou-lhe o olho.

- Sim, tambem quero saber!! Ino sentou-se do lado de Sakura, esticando-se para chegar ao sake.

- Oi, Naruto-kun... -Hinata, tambem se chegou perto de Naruto, mas nao se agarrou logo a ele. Ele é que a pegou a sentou nas pernas dele, pegando no rosto dela e beijando-a.

Os outros tres ficaram a olhar para eles, as meninas riam baixinho enquanto Sasuke bebia mais um gole de sake.

Depois, ganhou coragem e tambem virando-se para Sakura, pegou no queixo dela, puxando-o para si, surpreendendo-a, beijando-a tambem.

Ino ficou a olhar para os dois casais que se beijavam e pareciam nao ligar que ela tambem estava ali. Pegou na garrafa de sake e disse alto para que a ouvissem.

- É pena, o Gaara tar ocupado, ou tambem me juntava ao desfile de linguas.

Todos pararam de se beijar, olharam para Ino brindando a eles, e riram em conjunto.

Estavam todos felizes, eram todos amigos... E Naruto e Hinata tinham uma recordaçao de uma missao que nunca iriam esquecer.

_**FIM**_

**_e pronto... o fim... axu k ta legal! xD_**

**_va mas deixem reviews... kero saber o k axaram. Continuo a fazer hentais? Ou vcs sao demasiado sensiveis? Pode nem ser isso!! pode até eu ser uma ma escritora... nao sei_**

**_me digam o k axam ta???? agora, nao percam a proxima historia porque NÓS TAMBEM NAO! lool_**

**_bju_**


End file.
